


God Bless This Cat Wasn't Named Pumpkin Spice Latte

by continuingstoryof



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tbh i wrote most of this at the dead of night that's where i write my best stuff, thank u chloe, this is a request from a friend lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/continuingstoryof/pseuds/continuingstoryof
Summary: Melchior Gabor is not an animal person. He is especially not a cat person. But his ever-so-lovely boyfriend Moritz does not seem to remember this, seeing as along with bringing home groceries, a cat was also produced.





	

It was when Melchior put away the eggs when he noticed a furry being rubbing against his leg, and jumped at the unpleasant feeling it had on him. He crouched to the kitchen floor to get a good look at the beast who had invaded his home; noticing its tabby gray/black stripes and dull, green eye. And yes, just one _,_ _singular_ eye. It really was a bad-looking creature, and Melchior pitied the thing, although it didn’t stop him for having an immediate disdain toward the scrappy stray.

  Melchior picked up the cat, making sure to keep it an arms length away as to not get any possible flea-infested fur on his clothes. He tip-toed through the kitchen, trying not to trigger the furry fiend into a claw-fang frenzy. The young man reached the driveway, where Moritz had still been unloading the groceries. He held the tabby out to his boyfriend’s face. “What is this,” Melchior had more so said than asked, an angry inquisitive look on his face directed to his boyfriend. Moritz smiled, smiled that bright smile that made just about everyone fall in love with him (that’s how Melchior did, anyway).

   “It’s the funniest thing, y’know- this cat, just out in the grocery store parking lot; alone with no food or anything!” Moritz told his story as he finished unpacking the last of the groceries, then taking the cat out of Melchior’s hands and cradling it in his arms. “And when I got a better look at him, I saw he was missing an eye! Imagine being out there, alone, with one eye, Melchi! I thought to myself ‘Well, if I were out there, alone, with one eye, I wouldn’t want to be.’ I’m sure that’s what he thinks too, y’know. So, I picked him up, he was real nice about it,” Moritz showed off his scratch-less arms, proud of how he had found such a nice cat, and continued, “I put him in the back seat, he just chilled out there ‘til we got home! He’s such a great cat, doesn’t even scratch, Melchi. Personally, I’m sure even if _I_ was a stray, one-eyed cat I’d be a bit restless with the claws myself, but he’s so _nice_! So, if you could find it in your stubborn, animal-hating heart, my love, we _have_ to keep this li’l guy. Just look at his face!” The excited man put the tabby’s content face up to Melchior’s, who showed not much emotion.

  Of course he was happy at how passionate Moritz was being about this cat; but really, a cat? And a one-eyed cat, at that. He got a real look at the cat, a real good look, but just didn’t see the appeal that his boyfriend seemed to see. “Well,” Melchior sighed, “I guess I can’t stop you from loving this thing, so sure, why the hell not. Let’s keep the cat.” He tried to put on a smile, and he probably had done it right, as Moritz’s face brightened even more. “Oh, my god. Thank you! Thank you so much Melchi! I mean, I would’ve kept him anyway, even if you said no,” he stroked the cat thoughtfully, blushing a bit,“ but still, the fact that you want him too makes this even better.”

 With Cat still in hand, Moritz grabbed Melchior into a quite uncomfortable hug, as the Cat just sort of stayed put in the middle of the sandwich they’d created. Melchior loved Moritz with all his being, but this cat would take some time to get used to.

* * *

It had been about a week with the cat in the Stiefel-Gabor household.  The boys still hadn’t thought of a name, so the Tabby was what the now not-stray was being called for now. Moritz went all-out for this, getting a cat tower and countless toys from the nearest Petsmart. Melchior was beginning to become jealous of the new addition. 

 It was so easy for Mortiz to like the Tabby, while Melchior still felt uneasy around the cat’s unfilled eye socket. He was trying to love this cat, for his boyfriend’s sake, but all the fur around the house was _not_ easy to get around. Their once homey and pristine couch had turned into a scratching post and cat itself with the amount of hair collected; the shaggy rug Melchior had _specifically_ picked out the moment this house was purchased, was now a bulls-eye for the Tabby’s unlimited hairballs. And Jesus, why does this cat piss _everywhere_ but the litter box?

* * *

  Melchior was home alone with the cat, Moritz being out for another of his autumn hot drink (seriously, there should be a limit on the number of pumpkin spice lattes a man should drink). The Tabby sat on his king-like tower, scratching his ear thoroughly. Melchior rested on the couch, for once content with the peaceful nature of said cat. 

  Moritz had entered the house to both the Tabby and Melchior asleep on the couch. The Tabby was curled on Melchior’s chest.

* * *

  Now officially three weeks with The Tabby, Melchior had come accustomed to the cat.  It seemed silly, almost unfair, to keep calling him the Tabby. He was a member of the family now. Now spoiled by both boys, the cat lived like a king, atop his new (and even taller than the last) tower.

  It was a chilly day, perfectly normal for fall. It’d been a day of laying casually in bed, both Melchior and Moritz showering the Tabby in affection whenever he entered the room.

  “I was thinking,” Melchior stated, looking where the Tabby lay near the fireplace, “don’t you think we should give him a better name? I mean, the Tabby is not only completely tiresome to say all the time, but it’s not very endearing, is it?”  

  Moritz looked up from his book, something about astrology. He’s a Cancer, Melchior an Aries. “First of all, I knew you were thinking, I could hear the gears turning from here.” That earned a light punch to the arm from Melchior. Moritz continued, “But I see your point. We need to start brainstorming, or something. I’m getting sick of using the Tabby.”

  A few silent moments passed between the two, only the fire cracking and the Tabby’s soft purring could be heard. 

  Moritz’s eyes drifted to his pumpkin spice latte (second one today), on the coffee table in front of him. “It’s fall. It’s fall, and this,” he motioned to the cup of hot brew before him “is one of my favorite things. He,” Moritz’s slender finger aimed at the Tabby, now quizzically staring at the pair, “is also one of my favorite things. It would be a _complete_ disappointment to me if this beautiful, majestic cat we both love was _not_ named Pumpkin Spice Latte.”

   Melchior stared blankly in response to the proposal. He said, “I’ll give you Pumpkin Pie.”

“Deal.”

The couple shook hands on it, Pumpkin Pie oblivious to the event unfolding before his eye.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from @/chloesrosytoes on tumblr!!


End file.
